Meant for Love
by ash9793
Summary: Can Brock and Reba come together in a time of crisis? What happens between them?


All Reba wanted was to feel loved again. It had been another hard day at her real estate office today, and when she got home there would be more stuff for her to do. Reba turned off the car and gathered her work things to head inside. Jake was going to be at a friend's house until dinner, which was only about an hour away. After putting her belongings down by the door, she made her way to the kitchen. The only thing that there was to cook was spaghetti. While she was getting everything needed to make dinner the phone started to ring. "Hello." "Hey Reba, its Brock." "Oh hi Brock. What do you need? I'm in the middle of cooking dinner." "I need you to listen real closely ok?" As Brock said those words Reba started to panic. How could he act so calm and then say something like that? "Ok what is it? Is everyone ok?" "I need you to stop what you're doing and head straight to St. John's hospital." "What is going on Brock? Whose hurt? Please tell me something." There were silent tears falling from Reba's eyes A's she said goodbye to Brock and walked out the door. She walked into the main entrance of the hospital and saw Brock with his head down and his hands looked like he was in the middle of praying. Brock looked up when he heard someone coming close to him. When Reba and he made eye contact she could see the tear stains on his cheeks and the worry in his face. "I'm so sorry Reba. I should have told her no and this would never had happened." Brock could no longer stop his crying and Reba immediately pulled him close to her. "Brock you need to tell me what's going on." "She asked if it was ok to stay out a little later tonight until 9 o'clock and her grades were good and she has been very good at home so I said yes. But I should of told her no because it was a school night, but I didn't. Why didn't I tell her no Reba?" Reba was trying her best to control herself, but it was getting really hard. "Where is Kyra now?" "She's in the operating room. The doctor said he would come out when he knew something." "What's wrong with her? How bad is she hurt?" "When I got the call that she was in an accident they said that she was in a coma, her left leg was broken and possible internal bleeding." Nonstop tears were now coming down Reba's face. She felt so bad for Brock, that he felt so responsible for something that wasn't supposed to happen. "Brock where is everybody else?" She asked him after a couple of minutes of silence. "I figured you would be the one who wanted to tell them, but I did call Jake's friend, Matt's mom to tell her. I told her not to tell him what's going on though."  
>Doctor Wilson slowly made his way over to where Kyra's parents were. When Brock saw the doctor he rose from where he was sitting still tightly holding on to Reba's hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Hart?" The doctor asked. "Yes sir." Brock answered him. Reba stayed seated but looked up at him. "We just took Kyra to recovery from the surgery and so far everything looks good, but there was something we found that I don't know if y'all know about." Brock and Reba both gave Doctor Wilson a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" Reba said getting up from the spot she has been sitting in. "Did you know she was pregnant?" The parents looked at each other and Brock asked him to repeat what he said. "Kyra is about 3 months pregnant." "There is no way Doctor. This has to be a mistake." Doctor Wilson shook his head and placed his hand on Brock's shoulder, and gestured for them to sit. "I understand this may be hard for you as parents, but we ran multiple tests and we saw the fetus during surgery." Brock took his hand away from Reba's and walked away from where his ex-wife and Reba were standing. "I know this will be hard for both of you but there are some other conditions." Doctor Wilson then led Reba to a conference room that was around the corner. "There is something serious you should know Mrs. Hart." "What is it Doctor?" Doctor Wilson took a minute to bring his thoughts together to what he needed to tell Reba. "Mrs. Hart, Kyra is in a coma and the fetus was severely injured in the crash." "Ok so what are you saying?" "That you and your husband need to discuss whether or not to end the pregnancy." Reba let the tears she had been holding in fall as Doctor Wilson spoke.<p> 


End file.
